


How Ekkreth got Themself Demoted

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gift Fic, Master/Slave, Retelling, Story within a Story, Tatooine Slave Culture, based off someone else's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: There is a traitor in Depur’s Slaving Organization so Depur’s trusted servant and warrior, Ekkreth, volunteers to hunt the traitor down





	How Ekkreth got Themself Demoted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).



> This is based off of the talented Fialleril’s Star Wars Head Canon and is inspired by a chapter from their Double Agent Verse. They very graciously allowed me to write this so I am very grateful so if you haven’t read any of their work please check them out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ekkreth purposely strode into Depur’s private chambers and knelt before him making sure that nothing gave away exactly how they felt towards Depur.

“Oh great and wise Master, as you know someone has been giving sensitive information to the rebellious slaves and providing them with food, equipment, money and information for many years now. I have recently discovered the name the traitor within your organization uses when communicating with the slaves.” Ekkreth said, making sure that their voice had all the required emotions and their face had all the right expressions.

“Are you sure my trusted servant?” Depur asked as he leaned forward; his expression said that Ekkreth better be deathly certain of the words they had just spoken.

“Oh yes mighty and kind Master,” Ekkreth said with veneration, “they call themself the ‘Skywalker’. I do not yet know their true gender or species but I was able to trace a transmission they made to a hidden relay station. With your permission I will start the hunt at once for this ungrateful traitor.” They said; excitement for the hunt burned in their eyes.

Depur was silent for a moment before a smile formed on his face.

“Find this ‘Skywalker’ my servant! Bring them to me in chains if possible but I will accept their head or another identifying body part if they will not allow you to take them alive.” Depur ordered and Ekkreth bowed deeply and began to rise but a quick gesture from Depur had Ekkreth sinking back into their kneeling position.

“I want you back here before the Moons finish their turn. There are rumors that the rebellious slaves are planning something on or around that date. You are my best warrior and the rebellious slaves tremble at the thought of you being in the same settlement as they.” Depur informed Ekkreth with a cruel smile.

“If you succeed in your quest for this ‘Skywalker’ and are back in time to ensure that the rebellious slaves don’t attack their intended target you will be well rewarded. However, if you fail to find the ‘Skywalker’ and are not back in the given time you will not like the punishment that awaits you.” Depur growled threateningly.

“I understand oh great and powerful Master and swear that if I fail this task I will take the Whips of Lightning without a single protest.” Ekkreth promised emphatically.

‘If you fail it will be more than the Whips of Lightning that await you.” Depur snarled at Ekkreth.

Ekkreth swallowed and didn’t bother to hide the fear that was written on their face as they thought of all the punishments that Depur could give them but they did hide the glimmer of hope in their eyes.

“I will take whatever punishment you see fit my gracious Master but I beg you to not place me under your Chief Slaver! We fight like two angry Krayt Dragons over contested territory, Alpha Akk Dogs like each other more than your Chief Slaver and I do! I beg you to not send me to him and that wasteful Slave Reeducation Center he is building for you!” Ekkreth begged; allowing their disgust to be seen in their face.

Depur laughed cruelly when he saw Ekkreth’s disgust.

“Don’t fail me and you won’t have to learn what I have in store for you.” Depur promised coldly; the smile twisted on his lips.

“Go my loyal servant and friend; bring the ungrateful traitor before me so that I my make an example of them before everyone. Their death will serve as a reminder of what happens to those that dare betray me and my kindness.” Depur ordered.

Ekkreth nodded before they rose and hurried quickly out of Depur’s sight.

Once they were safe inside their room Ekkreth laughed in glee at the thought that Depur had taken the well-crafted bait. Depur would never guess in ten thousand years that they, Ekkreth, were the one leaking information to the rebellious slaves. Yes, Depur suspected that some of those under him weren’t as loyal as they appeared like the mayors of some of the cities and villages but Depur would never suspect that his most loyal servant and warrior was the leak he had been trying to plug in vain for years.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that the rebellious slaves needed the supplies and speeders that were in all of Depur’s supply depots Ekkreth wouldn’t have revealed the name they used to contact the slaves to Depur but they knew that unless there was a bigger, more dangerous, prize to be had then Depur would have sent them to patrol all the important supply depots and outposts and they would have to defend it from the slaves.

At first Ekkreth had considered pretending to kill one of the known leaders of the slave rebellion but the slaves needed as many of their leaders as possible operating where they were so that option was out.

Then they had considered returning too late to stop the raid but they would claim that ‘Skywalker’ had killed themself either by blowing themself up or that they were buried in a rockslide or that they were devoured by a Krayt Dragon all the while several important members of Depur’s organization would disappear to cover their trail. While Depur would angry about the successful raid his anger would be assuaged by the news that the traitor was dead; the punishment would be bad but they had suffered much worse at Depur’s hand.

However, for years Depur and his Chief Slaver had been building a massive compound to reeducate any slave that displeased Depur and to train new slaves to properly fear their new master. Ekkreth had made the mistake years ago of telling Depur that his project was a waste of money and resources more than once to the point that Depur had ordered them to keep their opinions about the project to themself and if they said another word about it they be very, very sorry.

Depur would be very suspicious of them if they asked to look at the blueprints for the Slave Reeducation Center or to visit it as their reward for getting rid of the Skywalker and while they could possibly weave a convincing lie about changing their mind it was better to be cautious then to accidentally slip up and have the slaves lose their inside person.

So Ekkreth had decided to modify their plan that had them chase themself all over the planet and return not long after the time had come and passed for the slaves to raid the depot but instead of returning with news of the Skywalker’s demise they would return empty-handed with apologies aplenty for Depur for failing him.

With any luck Depur would be so enraged by everything that had happened he would send them to the one place they so despised and placed under the supervision of their most hated rival in Depur’s organization.

Yes, they would have to listen to Depur’s Chief Slaver and answer to his every whim but they would gain full access to the Slave Reeducation Center and that wasn’t something they were willing to pass up. 

Quickly Ekkreth left their sparse room and went to Depur’s main depot to gather the supplies they would need for their journey. 

It didn’t take Ekkreth long to make sure that the transport was well stocked and secure their gear inside of it.

No one questioned them as they left Depur’s compound; saying that Depur was sending them on a mission was more than enough for the guards.

As the moons turned in the night sky Ekkreth chased themself through settlements, over rocky hills and into the Wastes where the most dangerous creatures roam and few mortals dare to tread.

A few days after the moons finished their turns Ekkreth returned to Depur’s compound exhausted and filthy from their chase through the Desert and from a few scrapes with wild animals.

Ekkreth didn’t bother to clean themself up; Depur wouldn’t stand for any further delays. With unfeigned fear Ekkreth entered Depur’s private chamber and knelt before him.

“Great and kind Master, I regret to bring you the news that I have failed to find the Skywalker. They know how to come and go unseen and trod where even I with all my incredible skill and power cannot discern for certain. They are like the wind and are more cunning than I.” Ekkreth informed Depur with a trembling voice.

“I beg you to forgive my failure Master!” Ekkreth cried as they prostrated themself on the floor before Depur.

But Depur wasn’t in a forgiving mood with the supply depot raided two nights before and now there was not even the slightest hint of who in his organization dared betray him. Depur was in a near blinding rage and the cowering Ekkreth would more than serve as a suitable stand-in for those beyond Depur’s reach.

He punished Ekkreth with the Whips of Lightning and denied them anything for the horrible pain. Ekkreth couldn’t stop the screams that left their throat. Once Depur was done he watched with cold disinterest as Ekkreth shook in pain on the floor and Depur remembered how much Ekkreth had begged before they left to not be placed under his Chief Slaver’s jurisdiction.

As spasms of pain wrecked through Ekkreth’s body Depur stood over them. “For your failures I want you to report to my Chief Slaver before the suns set on the morrow. You will help him with anything he desires no matter how small. I want that Slave Reeducation Center operational soon.” Depur stated icily.

Ekkreth said nothing, not out of fear they would sound excited, they were in too much pain to talk.

“Do you understand my loyal servant?” Depur asked Ekkreth after a minute of silence; the edge to his voice promised pain if they didn’t say something.

“I understand great and kind master; I accept my punishments and will do as you have asked me. I will be ready to go in time to arrive with the next shipment of supplies to the facility.” Ekkreth said through teeth clenched in pain.

“Go then and prepare yourself then my loyal servant.” Depur said as he turned away from Ekkreth.

Carefully Ekkreth stood and they carefully walked to their rooms, making sure that no one could see just how much pain they were in. They had a reputation to keep up in more ways than one.

Once they were safely in their rooms Ekkreth allowed themself to laugh despite the bone deep pain that still radiated through them.

Depur had taken the bait and soon Ekkreth would have access to the exact location and blueprints of the Reeducation Center. After that it would be easy to destroy it and take Depur’s Chief Slaver with it.

When they had the needed information they would pass it on to their Eldest Daughter in human form, who would get the information to the slaves. If all went well the Reeducation Center would be destroyed before it could take in any slaves and she would be free to devour Depur’s heart like he promised her many years ago.

As they cleaned and prepared themself for the journey Ekkreth whispered a prayer to Ar-Amu; they asked her to protect the slaves and open pathways for them so they could complete their mission.

Within the hour Ekkreth was ready to board the supply transport and begin their mission. Even though their face was passive on the inside they were busy planning all the ways they could make life miserable for Depur’s Chief Slaver without him realizing it. Maybe they could switch all the sweeteners for something bitter tasting or pour itching power into the laundry water or make the compound’s general announcement system play their favorite music; they would think of something during the long journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
